Never Alone
by emilythestrange14
Summary: The sadness that took over Shikamaru’s heart was unbearable at times. It was a wonder how he could act so strong in front of everyone, and no matter how much people would talk with him and try and get him to open up and just cry…He wouldn’t. ShikaMari FI
1. Tear's Don't Fall

Asuma was dead. Hidan had killed him.

Every occupant of the Hidden Leaf village, ninja or civilian, had mourned and shed many tears over the loss of the beloved sensei. Shikamaru, however, had yet to let his tears and built up pain surface. His reasonings were always "I'm not a child anymore." Or "Men do not cry."

Asuma was dead.

The man that was more of a father to him than his own was gone.

At times Shikamaru's heart was screaming with the pain of the loss of his sensei, and even though his friends tried to get him to let out his emotions…

He just wouldn't.

Until, that is, a certain Sand kunoichi made her return to the Hidden Leaf.

As an ambassador to Suna, it was an expectation for her to attend the funeral of the renowned Konohagakure shinobi. However, she had her own reasons for attending the funeral. She had always respected Asuma, and he never made her feel unwelcome whenever she visited the village. Besides that it didn't hurt that she also got along exceptionally well with his team members.

As Temari stood in the front between Lady Tsunade and Shizune, she took the time to glance around during the procession. Immediately her eyes landed on Yuhi Kurenai. She watched as the leader of Team 8, as well as the secret-yet-not-so-secret lover of Sarutobi Asuma, as she placed a bouquet of red flowers atop his grave, wiping her red and puffy eyes to keep from crying again.

Temari's heart went out to the woman and her unborn child who would never know his father. '_That kind of pain…tragic.'_ She thought before her eyes drifted over the rest of the crowd. Skimming over the familiar faces of Konoha 11. Well, the Konoha 11 except for one.

Where was Shikamaru?

Having not even bothered to go to the funeral Shikamaru made his way slowly into the forest. His hands shoved deep in his pockets, eyes to the ground.

'_Asuma sensei…'_

CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAACK!

THUD!

"Ow! Damn it!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru's head snapped up at the sudden disturbance. "What the hell?" He managed, as right in front of him a certain blonde haired kunoichi was now lying in a pile of broken tree branches, leaves, and her fan underneath her.

"God damn it that really hurt! Of course I land on the one branch in this whole forest that has wood rot!" Temari cursed angrily as she got up and rubbed her lower back.

"Temari? What the hell…?" Muttered a now slightly amused Shikamaru.

"Oh!" Temari's eyes snapped up to meet his. Her face immediately turned red in embarrassment. "I…uh…well…"

"Were you following me?" He asked, more shocked that he hadn't even noticed rather than the fact she was spying on him.

"No, no, no! It's not like that!" She said waving her hands in front of her defensively. "I was just…uh…just...oh to hell with it." The blonde let out a defeated sigh before straightening up. "Yes." She admitted quietly, her eyes looking away.

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"To make sure you were alright." Temari muttered, her gaze shifting downwards now.

Shikamaru stood silently for a while. His signature look of boredom etched onto his face. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" He finally asked.

"Well…because I know how close you were to Asuma and I was just making sure you were doing alright. You didn't show up at the funeral."

"Of course I'm doing alright….it doesn't matter…he died honorably." Shikamaru then quickly changed the subject by asking, "How the hell did you end up falling flat on your ass? Aren't you supposed to be some amazing kunoichi of the sand."

Temari's face got red again and her eyes met his with a fierce glint. " I am an amazing kunoichi of the sand!" She shouted before mumbling under her breath, "That stupid branch was weaker than I anticipated is all."

At that, Shikamaru actually burst out laughing.

"Hey! Sh-shut up!" Temari shouted fixing him with a glare.

Shikamaru managed to finally calm down enough to speak, "Hehe…sorry….but seeing YOU of all people fall flat on your backside is pretty amusing."

Temari's fists clenched by her side, "Shut up! At least I didn't cry about it!"

He frowned. "Tch…troublesome woman…" was all he said before turning to walk away.

Temari quickly reached out to pull him back, "Wait…no. I'm sorry…."

He shrugged her hands off and continued to make his departure.

"There's nothing wrong with crying!"

He paused just long enough to glance over his shoulder at her. "Men don't cry…"

Temari's eyes narrowed. Again with the chauvinistic crap huh? "Don't give me that! You know that's not true! Men can and do cry…doesn't mean you're weak it just proves that you've got the balls to show people that you're not afraid to show emotion!"

She saw his shoulders visibly tense. "As I recall…" He began, "You were the one lecturing me that shinobi aren't supposed to get emotional." He spat.

"I was fifteen! Yes you shouldn't let emotions get in the way of a mission, but you also shouldn't bottle it all up inside! If you don't let it out you'll become no better than that maniac Hidan!"

Her head spun as she was suddenly forced back against a nearby tree and all of a sudden he was suddenly face to face with her. Noses almost touching.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he was fixing her with a glare even Gaara would find frightening she would find the situation very erotic.

"Don't." He hissed between clenched teeth, eyes shining with the beginnings of tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "Don't you ever compare me to that bastard!" He whispered harshly.

Temari's eyes kept going from his to the ground and back again until she finally whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

Shikamaru stared at her for a few moments before turning around, his body shaking.

Temari cautiously stepped forward towards him. "Shikamaru?" she whispered.

No response.

Temari slowly reached over and put her hand on his shoulder.

She had no time to react when suddenly he grabbed her wrist and whipped around to throw his arms around her, crushing her against him his shaking body.

"Sh-shikamaru…" Temari stuttered in surprise. Her face turned bright red once again.

He opened his mouth to say something but everything came out as just a strangled whimper.

Temari's eyes softened and she rubbed his back gently. "It'll be alright." She whispered gently. His body shook against hers, and though the tears threatened to fall they still didn't, though this was a start.

Eventually, Shikamaru grip on her loosened but he wouldn't let go of her completely. Her warmth felt nice against his cold body.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in heavily.

Temari shuddered softly, and the moment she did she prayed that he hadn't noticed.

No such luck.

Shikamaru lifted his head enough to look into her eyes. Her tanned cheeks had a slight tinge of red, and she kept looking everywhere but at him.

He smirked to himself.

"Why Temari, are you **blushing**?" He drawled.

"NO!" She spat at him, fire in her eyes. "I have a cold that's all!"

"Heh…" Shikamaru smiled softly and pulled her against him once more. "Then let me warm you up." He said gently.

The moment he said it he mentally prepared himself for her to begin beating him.

To his surprise, she didn't protest.


	2. What a Drag

It was getting late and Temari had to leave.

Reluctantly, they parted ways.

After his meeting with Temari, Shikamaru sat on his porch the rest of the day staring up at the sky. He didn't budge an inch, not even for dinner. He just sat there. Thinking the majority of the time about the death of his teacher, and occasionally about the blonde from Suna.

"Shikamaru…come hang out with me." His father's voice sounded behind him, breaking him out of his daze.

Shikamaru turned his head slowly and stared at him.

They played Shogi.

'_Troublesome….the only game he can beat me at.'_

Shikamaru grunted as he watched his father make his move and vaguely realized he had made a comment about the Akatsuki's strength.

"Yep." Shika muttered making his move with a click.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Click

Silence.

Click

"I guess if a man of Asuma's caliber couldn't beat them, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Snap!

Silence.

Click

"He was a hell of a guy."

Click

"Yeah."

Click

"Terrible Shogi player, though."

Click

"Heh"

Click

Click

Click

"You okay with that?"

"Don't nag me about how I play." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Not that!"

Silence.

"What do you want to do now?"

Click

Shikamaru stared acrosst he board at his father. A frown twisting his features.

Snap!

Shikaku picked up one of Shikamaru's pieces. "At least I know you're not stupid enough to play into enemy hands and die."

Click

Click

"As your father I'm grateful for that."

Click

Shikamaru picked up one of his father's pieces.

Click.

"I don't want to attend my son's funeral."

Click.

"You're doing well." Another click. "I'm proud to be your father."

Snap!

Shikamaru sat with one knee bent, his left arm resting atop it and his head hung.

Click

"You're smart and talented. Someone Konoha can depend on in the future."

Click

Snap!

"But…."

Silence.

"Asuma's dead."

'_That's it!'_ Shikamaru raised his arm and hit the Shogi board with all his might, sending it clattering into the wall.

The lamplight flickered out.

"What're you getting at?"

"I'm speaking my mind." Shikaku answered calmly.

Shikamaru leapt to his feet, fists clenched. "Your prattling is making me sick to my stomach!" He glared. "I'm nothing but a useless coward!"

Shikaku shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

Shikaku rose to his feet.

The Nara men leaned towards each other. One with a calm stare and the other with a look that could kill.

Silence.

"Let it out boy."

Shikamaru backed up slightly, his glare vanishing and his eyes widening.

Shikaku continued, "Let out all the sadness, fear and anger that's building up inside you."

Shikamaru's teeth chattered and he started shaking again like he did in the forest. His fists and jaw clenched tighter.

"That's the first step." Shikaku turned and walked out of the room stopping just outside of the door.

Shikamaru twisted in agony.

"I'll pick up the pieces." He slid the door shut just as Shikamaru let out a wail of anguish, his tears flowing down his face, his knees buckling as he fell to the floor and cried. Shikaku calmly walked away.

He lay there on the floor hours later, not having the energy to move, and stared up at the ceiling.

'_Temari would be happy…_' He thought absentmindedly, _'I finally let it out.'_

A Shogi piece made a small clattering sound as it fell over.

He looked over at it and stared.

After a couple of seconds he sat up slowly and crawled over to the toppled Shogi board.

He started picking up pieces and placing them on the floor when suddenly his eyes widened as he saw it.

The King piece.

He glared suddenly, a determined look in his eyes. Picking up the Shogi board he started putting the pieces in their proper places.

His eyes shifted over the board and he began playing.

Click, click, click

A vision of that bastard Hidan.

Click

Of Kakuzu.

Click, click, click, click.

Another vision of Hidan and his scythe.

Click

Kakuzu.

He grabbed a handful of Shogi pieces in frustration. His jaw clenched and he shook his head.

After barely three seconds he slowly looked up. Another determined glare gracing his features.

He knew what to do.

The early morning light seeped into the room as Shikaku looked in. Instead of his son he found instead the Shogi board with a most unusual game strategy played out.

"Hm." He smirked proudly.

Shikamaru spent that day preparing. First in his office reading, next back home setting out his weapons.

He picked up the Chakra absorbing blades of his deceased Sensei. Focusing hard, they rang slightly as his chakra surrounded them.

Next he walked to his best friend and teammate Akimichi Chouji's home to inform him of his plan.

Awfter that, he was on to Yamanaka Ino.

In between he had to make just one short stop...

Sabaku no Temari.

She happened to be at the ninja academy helping with the younger kids. Wherever she went a crowd of children followed behind her like baby ducklings following their mother. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. _'Temari as a mother…now that's scary.'_ He thought with a laugh.

He leaned against the gate and waited patiently for her to notice him. It was way too much of a pain to try and get through her little fan club anyway.

Luckily it didn't take long.

She noticed him leaning against the wall watching her and turning away to hide her blush from him she told the children that she would be back in just a few minutes, she just had to speak with an old friend.

"Hey ya Nara." Temari said as she sauntered over smiling at him. "What brings you here?" She asked.

Shikamaru was still leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "I'm leaving tonight." He said without hesitation. "I figured you should know."

Temari was taken aback by this sudden information. "What? Leaving? Why?" She asked, her smile gone.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just have some things to take care of."

Silence had never been quite so loud to Temari until just then.

She curled her hands into fists. "You're going after Hidan aren't you." More a statement than a question.

Shikamaru gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. 'Troublesome observant woman!'

"I knew it! Shikamaru what are you thinking! You could get killed!" She shrieked at him, hands on her hips and eyes glinting in the sun.

Shikamaru raised his hands in defense, "Keep it down woman! Ino and Chouji are coming too so It's not like I'll be alone!"

Temari glared at him. "This is suicide." She hissed.

"No it's revenge." Shikamaru said pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards her. "I **HAVE** to do this Temari. You know that." He whispered so only she could hear. "Besides you know me, I've already got every move planed out, no way can I lose." He grinned that oh so smug grin of his at her.

"And if you do?" She breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "Konoha's already lost one great Shinobi…they can't lose two in the same week."

Now she was the one shaking.

Shikamaru sighed loudly. He hadn't expected her to react like this. "Temari…" He suddenly pulled her against his chest, arms wrapping around her torso, and his chin rested on her shoulder.

Her face started heating up again.

"Just trust me…." He whispered in her ear squeezing her slightly. "I'll come back, I promise."

And with that he did the bravest thing I would ever do in his life. He covered her lips with his to silence any more protests.

Before Temari could even get her brain to function again long enough to register what he was doing his lips had left hers and he was heading out of the academy yard to the main road of Konoha.

She stared dumbly at his retreating back before shaking her head to clear it, "Hey crybaby!" She shouted.

"Hm?" Shikamaru had stopped and turned just in time for a spiky haired sand kunoichi to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him hard and lovingly on his lips.

Now it was **HIS** turn to blush.

She broke the contact and smirked at him, fire in her eyes once more. "Think you can just kiss me and walk away to possible peril? Oh no buddy, you'd better have every intention on making good on your promise Nara or else!" She challenged.

Once his brain began to function again, Shikamaru gave her a lopsided smile and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say troublesome woman."

Temari unwrapped her arms from his neck and stepped back smiling. "Well get going then crybaby!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Shikamaru smiled softly as he turned and headed down the road.

"Oh and just to clarify some things, if you ever do anything with Ino or any other kunoichi and I find out? If the Akatsuki don't kill you I will!"

Shikamaru laughed nervously. 'She'd really do it too! Aw man what did I get myself into? Troublesome.'

He sighed and shook his head. "It's too troublesome to cheat woman!" He called over his shoulder.

Temari smiled happily to herself and headed back into the academy. _'Now I have to find ways to occupy my time to keep from breaking down in worry. Great.'_ She sighed and shook her head.

'_Now I have to really make sure I don't screw up.' _Shikamaru sighed.

They both looked up at the sky.

"_**Man…what a drag."**_


	3. Oh What a Night

Good to his word Shikamaru returned. Albeit with more than his fair share of bruises and scrapes, but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

After a debriefing at the Godaime's office Team 10 headed to their usual barbeque place to celebrate and honor their beloved sensei.

Shikamaru paused behind his teammates. "Uh…I'll catch up with you guys later. I got something to do."

Without another word he turned and left. Ino and Chouji glanced at one another and simply shrugged.

Kurenai stood in front of the grave of Sarutobi Asuma. He was her friend, her lover, and the father to her unborn child.

She stared at the headstone in silence.

"Are you supposed to be walking around?" A voice sounded behind her.

Kurenai, slightly startled, turned to see none other than Nara Shikamaru standing behind her. Bored expression plastered on his face as usual. He stepped past her silently and placed Asuma's lighter and cigarettes on the headstone.

"You don't have anyone to play Shogi with now, huh?" Kurenai asked gently, eyes softening. "You were Asuma's favorite student….you'll be a bit lonely now, I imagine."

Silence.

"He taught me a lot of stuff…some of it was really profound, and some of it was completely stupid." He paused. "Shogi was only one thing."

He let out a sigh.

"I could say I'm not sad, but I'd be lying. So I can't lie around crying about it, either. The problem is I'm too old to be acting like a kid."

Silence once more.

Then he smiled.

"When I was a kid I'd always brush responsibility off as 'troublesome' that's why I messed up so often…and Asuma would have to protect me. He made for a weird teacher that I could never figure out…"

He smiled wider. "But I always thought he was the coolest adult I knew."

Shikamaru turned his head. "And now it's my turn." His gaze rested on her stomach where her left hand was resting on the crown of it, a wedding band on her left ring finger.

He stood up. "When you have that kid, I'll have to protect it."

He flashed a grin that would have made Temari proud. "So I've gotta grow up to be a cool adult, too!"

"Thank you…."

"Damn dad you're a lot better than Asuma."

Click

"The 'Climbing Silver', huh…." Shikaku gave a half smile.

Shikamaru smiled back. "It's the best way to protect the King from a powerful enemy without making any sacrifices."

Click

"And when you try to escape, here comes the knight."

Snap!

Shikaku scratched his head. "No matter where your gold goes, the Bishop gets taken out. Freakin' Knight…."

Shikamaru looked up at his father. "If you think of the Leaf Shinobi as Shogi pieces, that'd be me."

Shikaku arched an eyebrow. "Ehh? Who told you that?"

"Asuma."

Shikaku silently looked at his son, a small smile played on his lips. "Haha he knew you pretty well…good ol' Asuma…."

Click

"So who's the King?"

Shikamaru stared at the Shogi board and then looked up at his father with a smile.

"The unborn children who'll grow up to be the next generation of Leaf Ninja."

A pause.

"They're the King."

Shikaku smiled proudly. "Looks like you understand…heheh checkmate."

"Wha? Huh!"

"You're not strong enough to protect the King yet, boy! You need to focus harder!"

"Ahhh…damn it!"

Temari stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom of her hotel room. She had just gotten out of her kimono and into her nightwear (some black basketball shorts with the Suna symbol on them and a white tank top), and was brushing out her hair from its usual four ponytails.

She had done well in keeping her mind off Shikamaru. All she had had to do was work all day and run the most random errands for the Godaime one after the other until she was too tired to even blink.

Yeah, it worked.

She had just finished brushing out the last knot in her hair when she felt a presence in her room. She clutched the handle of the hairbrush slightly tighter. It was her only weapon as she had left her fan leaning against the wall near the bed.

Temari looked in the mirror seeing nothing behind her but shadows but she knew someone was there. She whirled around at feeling a hand on her waist and her brush made contact.

**THWAP!**

"OW!" The intruder's hand left her waist to cover their now very sore and slightly bleeding nose. "God damn it Temari!" Cried a very familiar voice. "I try to surprise you and you give me a broken nose! Troublesome woman…." A string of curses continued on while Temari just stood there. Her mouth slowly forming into a smile.

Shikamaru had returned.

"Shikamaru!" Temari shrieked and practically pounced on him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Agh!" Shikamaru stumbled backwards. Getting thrown off balance as the blonde had thrown herself onto him.

"Geez! First you maul me with a brush and then tackle me to the floor, what's next? Gonna chain me up to the wall!"

Temari smirked. "Don't give me any ideas."

Shikamaru blinked at the comment and his cheeks flushed a slight pink. "Good to see you…" Shikamaru muttered carefully rubbing his still injured nose. "You too…sorry about that." Temari rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Didn't realize it was you…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "And you call yourself a kunoichi."

He stopped rubbing his sore face and took into account their position. She had her hands on his chest and she was straddling his waist, her shorts riding up high on her legs leaving little to the imagination.

He smirked. "But hey if this is the kind of reaction I'm gonna get every time I sneak up on you, then a broken nose is just a small price to pay."

Temari blushed lighty and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah don't be getting any ideas there Shikamar-ohh!" She gasped slightly as his hands massaged her waist. "Hands to yourself bud!" She said pulling his hands off and glaring at him sternly.

"Hehehe…awww pretty please?" Shikamaru teased, putting his hands together in a begging fashion.

"Pervert!" She snapped and got up from off of him, her face redder than her brother's hair.

Shikamaru sighed and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. "What a drag." He muttered.

Temari huffed and was about to scold him more when she heard soft snoring, her eye twitched. _'He's….sleeping?'_

She whirled around and stormed over raising her foot to kick him in the ribs but she stopped seeing his face. Peaceful, calm and bored. Just like she remembered him before Asuma's death. Temari smiled fondly down at him. _'I'm glad you kept your promise.'_

A hand clasped around her ankle, pulling her down onto the floor.

**Thump!**

She should have kicked him.

Shikamaru rolled over on top of her, effectively pinning her underneath him. He grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and held her arms over her head, his legs pressing against hers.

She glared and he smirked.

"There…that's better." He said still smirking down at her. "Your right where you should be." He said it teasingly but she still glared daggers at him.

"Son of a…!" Temari tried to wriggle her legs free to give him a good kick right in his pride. He just laughed at her. "SHUT UP!" She shouted and instead rammed her hips up into his, trying to buck him off, but instead she caused a totally different reaction to occur.

The moment her hips collided into his the smirk left his face and his mouth hung slightly open, his eyes went wide.

Temari didn't lower her hips. They stayed where they were. Pressed up into his now very prominent arousal. They both were blushing furiously.

Shikamaru let go of her wrists and sat up looking down at her. She stared back up at him from her position on the ground. Her hair framed her face and her shirt was lifted just above her belly button, her shorts hiked up her thighs and….was that a tattoo on her hip?

He had never seen anything so sexy.

His grin returned to his face.

"Uh…Shikamar-!" Whatever she had begun to say was muffled as his lips came down to smash against hers. His tongue slid through her already parted lips and stroked her tongue with his own.

Temari, not being the one to lose in any form of battle, decided to take matters into her own hands. She quickly and forcefully pushed him off and leaped for the window. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted as she disappeared out the window.

Shikamaru looked up dumb-founded. His mouth open and lips wet with saliva. "N-no way!" He shouted as he scrambled to his feet and chased after her.

Temari laughed as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop getting closer to the Nara clan forest, with Shikamaru hurrying to catch up with her.

"So…fucking….troublesome." He growled under his breath.

An idea lightbulbed in his head and he smirked.

Temari, meanwhile, kept at her little game. Weaving through the forest and only looking forward.

Big mistake.

She was frozen in place, in a slight crouching position, on a tree branch. "W-what the…?"

"You seriously thought you'd be able to avoid me by running through MY families forest at NIGHT of all times?" Shikamaru called out from the ground just below her, a smirk plastered on his face.

She screamed inwardly at her stupidity.

Shikamaru stepped forward making her step off the branch and drop to the ground, momentarily scaring her, but he had let the jutsu release for free-fall as he held his arms out in a cradle and caught her bridal style. She made a 'oof' sound as she landed in his arms before turning and fixing him with a glare.

Boy, if looks could kill…..

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She screamed at him. "YOU'R SUCH A JERK! LAZY CRYBABY, I OUGHTA RING YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE-"

He had cut her off, once again, with a kiss. His tongue made its way into her open mouth and exploring every inch of it.

"Nara…would you…stop that!" She said between kisses.

"Hell no." Shikamaru responded simply with a determined smirk on his face before he dropped her legs and pressed her against a tree.

Temari was blushing furiously again and all she could do was glare at him. "I thought you were supposed to be lazy." She muttered.

"When I want something bad enough…I'll work for it." He answered simply as he slid his hands up her sides, dragging her nightshirt up as he did. He got it up past her flat stomach and slowly was making his way over her chest when she head butted him.

Shikamaru stumbled back, dropping her completely in his shock, and rubbed his head. "God damn it woman!" He roared at her. "That hurt!"

Temari laughed and bent her knees to leap for the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Shikamaru quickly jumped at her and was just about to close his arms around her when she vanished. "Temari!" He shouted angrily.

"Gotta be quicker than that Nara!" She called out to him from somewhere in the forest.

He glared and stood up straight, breathing in deeply through his nose. "I'll find you…." Shikamaru smirked and the large black circle of a shadow beneath him stretched out and rose off the ground.

"Gah!" He heard faintly in the distance.

"Gotcha." Shikamaru said as the shadow came back, now wrapped around a struggling and cursing Temari. The shadow pulled her towards him and she glared menacingly at him. He simply smirked and pecked her lips before letting his hands roam over her body. All she could do was hang there and clench her jaw to keep from whimpering in pleasure. He caught her lips again as his hands glided over her flat stomach and over her chest.

She gasped into his mouth as he lightly squeezed. "Mmmm…" She moaned, slightly muffled by his mouth.

Shikamaru inwardly smirked and his hands left her chest and traveled lower to her hips, sliding her basketball shorts slowly down her legs. He pulled back and looked down, smirking. "I was right, it was a tattoo." He grinned looking at the body art that seemed to start on her back and continue down and over her left hip and stop just above her crotch.

Temari rolled her eyes but smirked in spite of herself.

Shikamaru locked eyes with her. He stared intently, making Temari blush furiously. Then he slowly, never breaking eye contact, slid his hand over her core.

Temari moaned louder this time and Shikamaru had to cover her mouth with his to keep her from getting too loud.

He rubbed over her, causing a delicious friction that made both of them groan. Her due to pleasure, him due to his pants quickly becoming waaaaaaay to tight. Temari managed to free one of her arms from his shadow bind and she reached down between them, slowly unzipping his pants and freeing his erection. Her hand pressed against the hard length and he bucked his hips forward into her warm touch.

Temari broke apart from his mouth and giggled. "Anxious eh Shikamaru?" She asked teasingly.

Shikamaru groaned, rolling his eyes. "As if you're not."

"Whatever lazy." She muttered before kissing him roughly and stroking his length as he rubbed her core, each increasing their pace with each stroke. They both felt a heat building up in their stomachs as they drove each other closer.

Suddenly they both stopped and opened their eyes, staring at each other once again.

Temari was first to lunge.

The shadow had become weak due do their….actions…. so seizing the opportunity she pounced on him. She brought him down to the ground and straddled his waist. From there they both moved their hips in time with each other.

Shikamaru bit down hard on his lip, his eyes squinting shut. Finally, done with the teasing, he grabbed her hips to stop the beautiful torture and looked up and fixed her with an intense gaze. She stared back down at him.

"It's going to hurt." He said softly

"I know." She said rolling her eyes. "Just give it to me already."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Real romantic Temari." He sighed, "You asked for it." And with that he plunged into her, breaking right through her hymen and sheathing his full length within her.

Temari immediately bit into her hand to keep from screaming with pain and tears slid down her cheeks. Shikamaru's eyes widened in worry and he propped himself up on his elbows and reached one hand to stroke her hair and wipe the tears from her face. "You…ok?" He asked with genuine concern.

Temari gave a small nod and then rested her forehead on his shoulder. Shikamaru gently wrapped one arm over her shoulder, softly stroking his fingers over her back. "Just…go slow…." She whispered.

He gave a nod, kissed her cheek gently, and started at a slow pace. Agonizingly, painfully, slow to him but just right for her and slowly started to pick up speed as he continued. Soon the pain gave way to pleasure and Temari's whimpers of pain turned to ones of pleasure. She lifted her head and stared with lust-clouded eyes at him, mouth parted slightly, and began to rock her hips against his. Pushing to get him deeper within her.

"Ugh…Temari…" He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled back. He grabbed her hips again and pushed her down as hard as he could.

"Shikamaru!" She panted and let his hands guide her. She cried out loudly once he hit a spot in her that sent shockwaves through both their bodies.

"Again!" She cried and he did it again. Both shuddered at the same time. "Oh…God." He groaned out.

With one last deep thrust he spilled into her and she spilled onto him. Completely spent, Temari panted heavily and collapsed on top of him, her head buried in the crook of his shoulder. Shikamaru's arms circled lazily around her torso as he tried to catch his breath.

They lay like that, in the middle of the Nara family forest, just groggily enjoying the warmth of each other.

Temari was just about asleep when she heard him muttering near her ear. She tilted her head over to hear him better.

"Mmm…love you…."

Temari's eyes shined brightly in the darkness and she pressed herself more firmly against him. "So giving you a hard time about that tomorrow…." She whispered into his neck just before falling asleep.


	4. 100 Years

Ever since that night in the Nara clan forest Temari and Shikamaru's lives were nothing but trouble.

The Kazekage just happened to request an audience with a certain lazy, pineapple haired, shadow using ninja of the leaf. The moment Shikamaru entered the village hidden in the Sand he was ushered right to the office of the Kazekage , without Temari at his side, to await his doom. When he was pushed into the room, Kankuro was the first person to greet him.

"Well hello there Nara." The puppeteer said with a grin.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and nodded. "Kankuro-sama." He muttered.

Kankuro was about to say something more when Gaara walked into the room.

He shut his mouth.

Gaara gazed at the shadow user with an unreadable expression on his face; he shut the door behind him and walked behind his desk.

Shikamaru watched him without a word; he had never been more terrified in his whole life.

The silence was deafening.

"….Nara…" Gaara's raspy voice broke through the silence.

"Eh?" Shikamaru said trying not to let the nervousness show in his voice.

Kankuro made somewhat of a snicker and was rubbing his hands together preparing for a show down.

"Do not hurt my sister, I will kill you." Was all he said before turning his attention to a stack of papers on his desk. "You may leave."

Shikamaru was going to say something along the lines of, 'If I ever hurt her she would probably kill me first…' but decided to just let it be and skulked out the door was quickly as possible.

"That was boring! We should have kicked his ass! Ah man, Gaara, your no fun anymore!"

Was what he heard Kankuro say as he made his way down the hall, hands in his pockets, and a thank-the-heaven's smirk on his face that he was still alive and kicking.

-

-

-

The following week Yoshino Nara just happened to be throwing a dinner party for Shikamaru and all his 'little friends', with an extra special invitation for a certain blond haired sand kunoichi who just happened to be visiting Konoha that week.

Somehow over the course of the night, the two most troublesome women in Shikamaru's life had been left alone, in the kitchen, with knives….

And they hit it off right away.

"You have got to be kidding me…." Shikamaru grumbled as he watched, from the living room, the two women that he feared most laughing it up in the kitchen.

"Well they are two of a kind." Shikaku Nara mused, enjoying his son's discomfort.

"Ah shut up." Shikamaru muttered and crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back and relaxing.

"Shikamaru! Make yourself useful and help set out the drink!" Yoshino called from the kitchen, causing Kiba to laugh at Shikamaru's being called out.

Shikamaru groaned.

"NOW!"

"I'm going I'm going!" He called, jumping to his feet and hurrying to the kitchen; now Naruto was laughing at him.

Temari, amused, stood there with a grin. "Wow I've only ever seen you move that quickly once before…"

Shikamaru felt his face get hot and he ducked his head. "Shut up." He muttered and hurried back out of the kitchen. Leaving his mother, and his lover, to laugh at his dispense, behind him.

'I'll get her for this later.' Shikamaru said with a smirk and wry glance back at Temari.

She noticed this and froze giving a frown back.

-

-

-

Two years later the Sand and the Leaf decided to seal the deal, so to speak, of their alliance and marry off two high ranking and respected ninja from their villages.

Temari, being the Kazekage's sister and highly regarded jounin, was the obvious choice for the Sand.

In the leaf it seemed as though Hyuuga Neji would be the most likely choice, however Nara Shikamaru was not going to let that happen….

"No, no way, uh uh." Shikamaru said crossing his arms.

Tsunade looked up at the shadow user. "And why not? He's a jounin, a member of a very well known clan here, and pretty damn good looking."

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched, he knew what she was playing at, she just wanted to hear him say that he loved the troublesome woman. "Just….because…." He said scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade's lips tugged up into a smirk. "You love her."

Shikamaru said nothing and just glared out the window.

"Alright then….so be it…." She said rising from her chair.

"Eh?"

"You will take Neji's place and marry Sabaku no Temari." Tsunade said with a grin that put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

'What a drag……….'

-

-

-

Shikamaru was seventeen and Temari was nineteen, pretty young to get married. However age never really mattered to them from the start, and with the average life expectancy being rather young, it was better to get married young.

The ceremony wasn't large, that wasn't their style. It was held in the Sunagakure, and the only Sand villagers invited were Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, and Matsuri with her and Gaara's daughter Chiyo, only a few months younger thant little Asuma. From Konohagakure it was Yoshino and Shikaku Nara of course, Chouza, Chouji, Inoichi, Ino, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kurenai and Shikamaru's adopted son of sorts Asuma, Shizune and Tsunade of course.

A rather small audience.

It was a normal, casual, wedding with nothing out of the ordinary….

Yeah right.

First off, Kankuro had started flirting with TenTen and almost got into an all out brawl with Neji, Akamaru found the reception food and began wolfing it down until Ino and Sakura found him and Kiba had to come to his rescue, lest he be turned into puppy chow. Naruto kept bugging Gaara about Matsuri having been his student and nearly started another war with the sand village until Hinata got between them, Shino was sulking because someone had forgotten him again, Lee kept annoying everyone with his power of youth stuff, and Chouji was the only one helping out Shikamaru who was in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

With the adults, Yoshino had caught Inoichi, Chouza, and her husband Shikaku trying to get out of setting up for the ceremony and set them right to work. Yelling at them of course. Tsunade was having some kind of betting match with Jiraiya about how many children Temari and Shikamaru would have, Shizune watching from the side shaking her head, and Kurenai trying to keep her two year son from going into the girls dressing room.

Oy….

Finally the ceremony started, Shikamaru nervously switching from one foot to the other, waiting anxiously for his soon to be bride. The doors opened and first came the bride's maids, Matsuri at the front being the maid of honor, then TenTen, then Hinata, then Sakura, then Ino. The ring bearer was next, little Asuma of course, Kurenai smiled watching her son and for a split second thought she saw her late husband, Asuma, sitting beside her giving her a loving smile. Finally came the bride and Shikamaru's breath caught in his throat, she had her hair in it's usual fashion and she carried no flowers but she looked absolutely beautiful in her mothers old bridal kimono.

She gave him a smile and made her way down the aisle with grace.

They did not write their own vows, but it didn't matter, that just wasn't them, and they were fine with it.

When the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife…" he didn't even have to say the 'you may now kiss the bride' part. Shikamaru had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, connecting their lips in a passionate and loving kiss that had the audience cheering them on. Shikamaru was vaguely sure he heard his father say "that's my boy!" somewhere in the back round.

When they parted Shikamaru gave a smirk to his wife and just beyond her, past the brides maids, he thought he saw the ghost of his former sensei. Leaning against the wall, cigarette in his mouth, and a smile on his face.

Shikamaru smiled back and watched as the vision slowly faded away.

Now, two years later, Shikamaru paced nervously in the waiting room of Konoha's hospital, awaiting the birth of his first child.

Nara Shikaku was sitting in a chair watching his son pace around the room like a mad man. "You know that's not gonna make the time go by any quicker."

"Oh shut up."

Shikaku gave a sigh and closed his eyes to relax.

Twenty more minutes passed and Shikamaru was sure he would burst with anticipation when Yoshino came rushing out with a smile.

"It's a girl!" She shouted happily.

Shikamaru nearly fainted.

-

-

-

Shikamaru, Temari, Yoshino, and Shikaku all stood in front of the glass window of the nursery and watched the sleeping newborn.

Shikamaru seemed hypnotized by the small pink bundle that was his daughter, he gave Temari's hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled.

Shikaku clapped his son's back. "Congratulations Shikamaru." He said with a smile.

Shikamaru gave a half-smile back.

Yoshino was just beaming at the young couple. "I can't believe I'm a grandma!" She said with delight.

Shikaku grunted. "I can, we're plenty old enough…yow!" He shouted clutching his now bruising rib. "I was just joking!" He said with a whine.

"Ah shut up." Yoshino said crossing her arms.

Temari laughed and grinned at Shikamaru, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The doors behind them burst open and in came Kankuro, Gaara, Matsuri, and their own daughter Chiyo.

"Where's my newest niece!" Kankuro boomed with a wide grin as his youngest brother just shook his head.

Shikamaru laughed. "She's right here…" He said pointing at the snoozing child behind the glass.

Kankuro pushed between Shikamaru and Temari and laughed. "Yup she's definitely your kid Nara, sleeping away."

"I wanna see…." Little Chiyo said standing on her tip-toes, trying to see. Matsuri laughed and lifted her up onto Gaara's shoulders, Gaara rolled his eyes at his wife who simply kissed him on the forehead with a smile.

Chiyo frowned a little. "She's not doing anything…."

Temari gave a laugh. "That's cause she's tired hun." She yawned a little. "And so am I…"

"You should sleep then." Shikamaru said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, it's alright, I just wanna stay and watch her for a little bit."

WOOF!

All eight observants turned at the sudden load bark behind them.

"What do you mean no dogs allowed!!? He's smarter than half the people in here!"

"Kiba-kun c-calm down!"

"Must you really make a scene in a hospital?"

"They won't let Akamaru in! But they'll let the walking bee hive in!"

"Hey leave me and my bugs out of this."

"Really now dog breath do you have to have the mutt everywhere with you?"

"What did you say!?!"

"I agree with Sai, why does the puppy really have to be everywhere with you Kiba?"

"Shut up squirt!"

"I can kick your butt just like I did in the chunin exams dog breath!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Naruto!!!!!"

"Guys guys, lets not fight here! Well…actually…maybe you can it is a hospital after all."

"Lee just shut up."

"Can't you guys hurry it up? Im hungry!"

Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other and shook their heads. "They're here…" They both said in unison.

Naruto burst through the double doors with a grin, Sakura and Sai on either side of him, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino behind them, then Chouji and Ino, and then Neji, TenTen, and Lee.

"Hey ya Shikamaru!" Naruto said walking up to him and clapping him on the back. "We heard you finally had your kid!"

"Uh…yeah… can you quiet it down Naruto? She's kind of sleeping."

Naruto looked flustered. "Sorry!"

The girls all gathered around Temari.

"Temari-san, how are you feeling?"

"Are you tired?"

"You want anything to drink?"

"Need something to eat?"

Temari gave them a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry, just happy I'm finally normal sized again." She said with a laugh.

"Awww she's so cute." Ino said looking at the baby from behind the glass.

"What's her name?" TenTen asked with a smile.

Temari looked at her sleeping child. "We named her Yoshino Karura. After both our mothers."

Yoshino looked over at her daughter in law with surprise. "Y-you did?"

Temari looked over at her and nodded with a smile. "Yes, we did."

Yoshino pulled her surrogate daughter into a tight hug and looked over at Shikamaru with a smile. "You chose a good one Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smirked. "I know I did."

-

-

-

The week that they brought their daughter home had been hell for the two brand new parents.

The little girl, though never awake at the hospital, had burst into a fit of tears the second they got her home. They spent every hour of the day feeding her, changing her, or simply holding her trying to stop her cries. Nothing seemed to work.

Finally, they managed to get her to sleep.

Shikamaru stood in the kitchen, splashing cold water on his face. He hadn't slept the whole night, just laying in bed, listening to his daughter cry.

"You're up early…"

Shikamaru turned and saw Temari standing in the doorway, her eyes groggy looking, she let out a yawn and walked over to him.

"I didn't sleep at all." He said with a groan.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him, she kissed his lips.

"Don't worry, it won't be like this for very long, she'll be all grown up before you know it."

Shikamaru smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Yeah I know."

Temari grinned and kissed him again, a little more forceful this time. Shikamaru let out another groan and had started to lift her night shirt up when a high pitched wail echoed through out the house.

They immediately broke apart and started for Yoshino's room.

"You know….your mom said that she would take her off our hands for a couple hours today, so we can get some rest." Temari said lifting her crying baby out of her crib.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched. "Good I could use a few hours to sleep and…" He stopped when he saw the look that Temari was giving him.

"Or not." He said with a smirk and heard a knock at the door.

Temari grinned and headed to the door where a loving grandma waited to take her grandchild for the day, while her son and daughter in law took the day off to 'sleep'.

"Thank you mom." Shikamaru said with a grin as he took off after Temari to their room to 'relax' for the day. "Thank you thank you thank you."


	5. Two Worlds One Family:Part 1

Exactly four years after the birth of their first child, Yoshino Karura, Temari announced that she was indeed pregnant once again with Shikamaru's second child.

However, this wasn't the only big announcement.

"Well Shikamaru…" Shikaku said clapping his son on the back. "Congratulations."

"Uh…thanks dad." Shikamaru said, they were both standing in the living room, drink in hand, of the Nara household. Temari, Yoshino, and little Yoshino Karura were all in the kitchen. The two women were both trying to get the toddler to eat some form of vegetable or other.

Shikaku put his arm around his son's shoulder. "You picked a good one boy."

Shikamaru gave a half-smile. "She's troublesome but…she has her moments."

The elder Nara let out a booming laugh. "It's true…the Nara men are destined for troublesome women!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Temari walked out of the kitchen holding little Yoshino, her hair had bits of what looked like carrot in them and she did not look happy. Shikamaru had to stifle a laugh. Temari gave hima glare as she handed her daughter over to her husband. "Watch her please." Was all she said before storming back to the kitchen.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smiled down at his daughter. "Nice one." He said with a wink.

Yoshino gave a giggle, and a grin, which was eerily similar to her mother's.

Shikaku smiled at his granddaughter and ruffled her dark brown hair, most definitely from the Nara side.

"Maybe I'll be lucky enough to have one who'll give YOUR mother a hard time." Shikaku said taking a swig of his tea, smile playing at the corner of his lips as he glanced at his son.

It took Shikamaru exactly five point two seconds to process what his father had just said. "What was that…?" Turning his head slowly to his father, eyes widening by the second, previous smile on his face gone.

"Oh yeah….we haven't told you yet!" Shikaku said turning to his son. "Your moms pregnant, you're gonna be a big brother!" Shikaku gave his son the biggest grin he could muster.

Shikaku had to grab his granddaughter into his arms as his son went crashing, backwards, to the floor.

"Daddy?"

-

-

-

The Nara men were in a living hell.

With both of their wives, who without having their hormones out of whack were dangerous enough, having mood swings like crazy, home was NOT a good place to be.

Both men sat on the porch as little Yoshino played happily in the back yard, chasing little grasshoppers, their wives both napping peacefully in the living room. Both were intent on keeping it that way.

"Whew…thank Kami." Shikaku said stretching out his back.

Shikamaru yawned. "So troublesome…." He watched his daughter run around the yard and tensed when she fell, fearing for just an instant that she was hurt, until she picked herself up and started off again.

_'Just like her mom…'_

"You know…when you were a kid, you'd fall and just lay there." Shikaku nudged him with his elbow. "You'd fall asleep right on the grass." He said with a laugh, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Your daughter on the other hand….gets right up and sets off again."

"She may look more like me but she's definitely Temari's daughter." He said matter of factly.

Shikaku gave a nod. "You got that right."

Little Yoshino had taken off running for the second time, chasing a grasshopper that was intent on getting away from her. She fell for the second time, but in front of two pairs of feet. "Eh..?" She looked up slowly and saw that it was young Asuma, her adoptive brother of sorts, and his mother Kurenai.

"Asuma!" Yoshino shouted with glee, picking herself up and flinging her arms around the boys waist.

Asuma's face reddened just a bit and he patted her head. "Yeah yeah, nice to see you too kid, now let go'a me."

Yoshino reared back, a glare worthy of her name-sake on her four year old face. "Don't you use that tone with me Asuma!"

Kurenai put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, and skulked off to join the two Nara men, as her son received a scolding of his life from the four year old daughter of Sabaku no Temari and granddaughter of Nara Yoshino.

Shikamaru stood and greeted Kurenai, Shikaku right after him.

"Shikamaru I think you and Temari chose your name for your daughter a little too well."

Shikamaru gave a laugh. "Yeah….your probably right."

Shikaku glanced over at his granddaughter, who was still scolding poor Asuma. "Only four, and already becoming a troublesome woman to a man." He said shaking his head.

The younger Nara gave a frown. "She's just a kid….barely a toddler….do you have to call her a woman?"

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "Don't worry he's just joking….she's got a long way to go before all that." Shikamaru smiled and tilted his head to the side to kiss Temari on the cheek.

"Congratulations Temari…and you too Yoshino!" Shikaku jumped slightly and turned his head, seeing his wife right behind him. "I hear you're both expecting your second." Kurenai said with a smile.

Yoshino gave a grin. "I'm too old I know, but try telling that to mister romantic over here." She said jerking her thumb to her husband, who blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh god….I did not need THAT image in my head." Shikamaru said groaning, his hand covering his eyes.

Temari giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yo! Temari!" A load voice called from the gate of the Nara home.

Temari looked up and grinned. "Kankuro! Gaara! Matsuri! Chiyo!" She called, waving to her brothers, her sister in law, and her niece.

Little Yoshino looked up, pausing from her lecture to Asuma, and smiled widely running to the gate. "Uncle Kankuro! Uncle Gaara! Aunt Matsuri! Chiyo!"

Kankuro opened the gate and opened his arms wide, enveloping the girl in a bear hug. "Hey there kiddo, how are you?" He asked with a smile.

Yoshino smiled and wrapped her arms around her uncle. "Great!" She turned to her uncle Gaara, the Kazekage of her mothers home land. "Uncle Gaara!" She said reaching for him.

Gaara let a genuine smile grace his features and he picked up his little niece. "Hello Yoshino."

She giggled and hugged him tight. He gently set her down on the ground as Temari and Shikamaru came to greet them, along with the other adults and Asuma.

"Yoshi why don't you, Chiyo, and Asuma go play in the yard while the grown-ups talk, hm?" Matsuri said with a smile.

"Okay aunt Matsuri."

"Yes, Asuma, go play with the girls please."

"Ahhh but mom!" He whined.

"Now!"

"Okay, okay….sheesh!"

Asuma turned to the girls with a frown.

Yoshino grinned, making him feel uneasy, and then punched him in the arm. "Tag! You're it!" She called and her and Chiyo ran off, Asuma scrambling to his feet and chasing after them.

Shikamaru watched and shook his head. "Poor kid…I feel his pain….OW!" He rubbed his arm where Temari had punched him. "Now I REALLY feel his pain."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Crybaby."

-

-

-

They had done it….nine months….finally over.

Nara Shikamaru, and Nara Shikaku, both looked into the nursery of Konoha hospital room for the second time in their lives.

Both received two, beautiful, healthy, lazy boys.

Shikamaru looked from his second born child to his younger brother, a smile of pure joy graced his features.

Shikaku patted his eldest son's back. "Congrats son."

"Yeah…you too, dad."

A small hand tugged on both men's hands.

Shikaku and Shikamaru looked down at the four year old, almost five, little girl between them.

"Can I see?" She asked.

Shikamaru smiled and lifted her up.

"Which ones are they?"

Shikamaru pointed to the only two sleeping babies in the nursery. "The one on the right…" He pointed. "Is your little brother, and the one on the left…" He pointed again. "Is your uncle."

"Uncle! But he's younger than me." She said with a pout.

Shikaku laughed and patted her head. "Don't worry sweetheart, you can still pick on him."

Yoshino grinned to her grandfather.

"You know, when you were a baby, you always slept in the nursery too." A voice said from behind them.

Little Yoshino turned her head. "Mommy! Grandma!"

Temari and Yoshino stood, albeit, a little wobbly with proud smiles on their faces. Temari moved to her daughter. "You slept the whole time you were here." She said taking Yoshino in her arms, Shikamaru put his hand on her back to keep her steady.

"I did?"

"Yup…but the second we got you home…you were as troublesome as your mother." Shikamaru said with a laugh.

"Same went for you, Shikamaru!" Shikaku said with a laugh. "Second you were home you were as loud as your mother." Yoshino rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up…"

Little Yoshino giggled softly and turned her attention back to the sleeping babies in the nursery. "What are their names?" She asked curiously.

"Well…your brother is Shikaku, after your grandfather." Temari said with a smile.

The elder Shikaku looked to his daughter in law with a wide grin. "I told you, you picked a good one Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know already." Temari elbowed him in the ribs.

Little Yoshino giggled again.

"Your little uncle, is Shotaro." Yoshino said with a smile.

Yoshino looked at the two sleeping babies. "Shikaku and Shotaro…." She paused before smiling. "I like 'em!"

-

-

-

Unlike with Yoshino, Shikaku didn't cry nearly as much.

Unlike Shikamaru, Shotaro didn't whine nearly as much.

Both Nara boys seemed to be as lazy, and as unmotivated as their fathers. What luck!

-

-

-

Another family reunion of sorts occurred for the boys first birthday. Of course Kurenai and little Asuma were invited to celebrate with them.

Asuma had just truly begun his training at the academy his sensei was, of course, Shikamaru. Chiyo had also begun her own training, in Suna. They both sat on the porch and talked with each other about the differences, and similarities, of the two academy's.

Yoshino watched as her cousin and her 'brother' of sorts, chatting away, without her. She pouted and walked into the living room where her parents, grandparents, aunt and uncles crowd around her brother and young uncle. She peered over her mother's shoulder where she was sitting at her snoozing little brother. "Ahh he never does anything."

Shikamaru laughed and picked up his five year old daughter, setting her in his lap. "He's like me, lazy."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You got that right."

"Love you too baby." He said with a grin, making her smile and lean over to kiss him.

Yoshino scrunched up her nose. "Yuck."

Kankuro laughed. "I agree with ya kid, yuck."

"Hush Kankuro." Gaara said sternly.

"No fun."

Matsuri laughed as she held Shotaru, giving the elder Yoshino a break.

"Yoshi, why aren't you out with Asuma and Chiyo?" Kurenai asked softly.

Yoshino gave a pout. "They won't play with me….they're too busy talking about the academy." She said crossing her arms.

Shikamaru half-smiled. "Ah it's alright Yoshi, you'll be in the academy soon enough."

"I know…" She sighed and leaned against her father's chest, closing her eyes.

-

-

-

That evening, Kurenai graciously offered to take the three children and even the two babies with her to her home for a sleep-over.

"Really Kurenai sensei, we don't want to trouble you." Temari said with a frown.

Kurenai held up her hand. "Nonsense, I watch Hinata and Naruto's children, and Kiba's pups all the time."

"But…"

"No buts, besides the babies will be no trouble, all they do is sleep."

Temari sighed. "Fine, fine."

Kurenai smiled sweetly.

After they had helped bring the children to Kurenai's home, made sure they were settled, the three couples and Kankuro made their way down the streets of Konoha.

"So whats the plan for the rest of the night?" Kankuro asked, slightly ahead of the others.

Gaara and Matsuri glanced at each other, Matsuri giving a sly smile that made Gaara gulp. "Well…Matsuri and I are going back to the hotel room….we're pretty tired." He lied through his teeth.

"Are you serious?" Kankuro said turning to his brother.

"Yes." Gaara said as he was pulled down the road by Matsuri.

"And you two?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Well…uh…we…" Temari sighed. "Oh screw it….we're going home to fuck, ok?" Temari said dragging her husband down the street behind her. Shikaku laughing all the while. "You picked a good one!" He called out.

Yoshino grabbed Shikaku by the ear and pulled him after her down the road. "Come on Shikaku, time for us to go to bed."

"Wha!?"

Yoshino gave him a look.

"Ohhhhhhhh……night Kankuro!"

Kankuro jerked his head from side to side, watching as the three couples simultaneously abandoned him.

"Ahhhhh come on you guys!"

"NIGHT KANKURO!"


	6. Two Worlds One Family:Part 2

A creek was heard as a three year old boy, with dark hair in a high ponytail, opened the door to his parents room.

He made his way to the bed, pulling himself up and over to crawl in between them.

"Mmmmm…" A blond kunoichi rolled over to see her soon, Shikaku, laying comfortably in between herself and her husband, Shikamaru.

She smiled groggily.

"Morning mommy." He said with a yawn.

Temari patted his head.

Shikamaru stirred and turned over onto his stomach, still sleeping soundly.

Temari grinned. "Hey Shikaku…come here baby." She pulled the little boy to her and whispered in his ear, a plan to wake up her lazy husband.

Shikaku laughed and nodded.

They both looked at the sleeping form beside them and grinned, they both tackled him and started to tickle him, showing no mercy.

"Gahh!!!"

**THUMP**

They all fell off of the bed, a tangle of limbs, two of them laughing the other trying not to laugh.

"Gah! Hahaha…g-get off! Hahah!"

Temari finally called off the assault on Shikamaru and had Shikaku go and wake his sister.

After he left Temari started to pull up her hair, her husband sending her a murderous glare. She glanced over nonchalantly. "What?"

"I'm sooo getting you back for that."

Temari smirked. "Oh really?"

Shikamaru tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms over her head. "Really." He leaned down for a kiss when the door to their room opened again.

"Ew!" Yoshino shrieked and ran back out of the room.

The couple pulled apart and looked to the door.

"Looks like we better get going."

"Yeah…you get going…I'm gonna sleep." Shikamaru said with a yawn, his eyelids already drooping. Temari shook her head and tugged him up by the ear. "Oh no you don't, Shikamaru-sensei." She said the last part with just a bit of sarcasm. "You have to get to work."

He groaned.

-

-

-

"Yoshino settle down!" Temari said trying to keep her daughter still as she brushed her hair.

"I can't help it! It's my first day at the academy, I'm excited!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "I understand that, but you need to sit still."

"Ah mom.." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"There…done." Temari pulled back the brush. "Be free."

Yoshino grinned and ran out the door. "Bye! Love you! See you later!" She called, the door slamming behind her.

Temari sighed and stood up, just as Shikamaru was FINALLY making his way to the door.

She glanced over at him. "You're going to be late."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Temari sighed once more and kissed his cheek. "Where's Shikaku? He was going to say goodbye."

Shikamaru smiled. "He fell asleep at the breakfast table."

"Gahhh!!!!"

Shikamaru laughed and kissed her lips gently. "That's my boy." He said and headed out the door.

-

-

-

Yoshino Karura looked up at the Konohagakure academy and gulped. "Wow…" She murmured. She glanced around for kids she knew.

Immediately her eyes landed on Asuma Yuhi, he was twelve now and in the last year at the academy. He was looking more like his father every day, but he had his mothers bright eyes.

"Asuma!" Yoshino shouted, rushing across the yard over to him.

"Hey Asuma…who is that?" A kid standing with him had said.

"Yeah who's the twerp?" Another asked.

Asuma looked over his shoulder, seeing Yoshino racing towards him. "Uh…I dunno." He lied.

Yoshino skidded to a stop. "Hey Asuma! How's it going?"

"Asuma who is this brat?"

"I don't know." Asuma muttered.

"You do to!" Yoshino shouted at Asuma, she then turned and glared at the boy who had called her a brat. "Don't you call me a brat, jerk. I'm Yoshino Karura Nara! The daughter of Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru." She huffed. "Thank you very much!"

Asuma clapped a hand to his forehead.

"And Asuma here is my friend….well WAS my friend."

Asuma made to say something but the bell rang, signaling first class.

"Hey see you in class Asuma…see ya brat!" The two said heading into the school, leaving Asuma and Yoshino alone in the courtyard.

Yoshino had her hands on her hips, a glare on her face.

Asuma sighed. "Look Yoshino…I…"

"Save it. I get it I'm an embarrassment, I'll leave you alone." She turned on her heel and made for the front doors.

Asuma caught her arm. "Come on Yoshi…." He whined. "It's not like that…."

"Yes it is…now let go so I can get to class…you too my dad won't be happy with you if you get there late."

She jerked her arm away and headed into the academy.

He watched her for a moment before following her inside.

-

-

-

The rest of the year had gone by much smoother than that first day. Asuma, with a little nudge from Shikamaru, had patched things up with Yoshino. They ate lunch together, and even practiced jutsu's together outside of school.

Shikamaru was watching from the window as Asuma helped Yoshino with her kunai throwing technique, he frowned slightly as Asuma was getting just a little too close in his mind, to his daughter.

Temari came up behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "They're cute together…" She muttered into his ear.

Shikamaru sighed. "She's only eight…" He stated with a pout. "Beside's isn't he supposed to be dating Chiyo? Our niece?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Even though our long distance relationship worked, you know it isn't going to with them. I was only Gaara's sister, Chiyo is his daughter!" She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Our little girl has had Asuma, and you, wrapped around her finger since the day she was born."

Shikamaru turned to face his wife.

For the first time in a long while he realized just how much things had grown between them. They had fought against each other in the chuunin exams, she had come to his rescue against Tayuya, he had come her rescue in return. Sarutobi Asuma's death had brought their first kiss, when he came home after defeating Hidan it was the first time they had had sex. From that came their marriage, then the birth of Yoshino, and then Shikaku.

"We've been through a lot….hu?" He said mostly to himself.

"Yup….and you're still just as lazy and unmotivated as the day I met you." Temari said with a smirk.

Shikamaru half-smiled. "And you're still just as bossy, loud, and troublesome."

He kissed her gently, one arm wrapping around her waist, his other hand tangling in her hair. He slid his tongue across her lips and she parted her lips willingly.

A chorus of ewwwww's met there ears as two academy students and one three year old caught the two shinobi in a lip lock.

-

-

-

Graduation day came and Yoshino paced anxiously at the entrance to the academy, waiting for a certain Asuma to either exit with a headband or exit without one.

If he didn't have one she'd kill him.

The door opened and she stopped her pacing. She turned her head and her eyes landed on her 'surrogate' brother…..with a brand new leaf headband on!

"You did it! I knew you would!" She said bounding over to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah suuuure you did." He teased.

Yoshino smacked his arm. "Did so." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Asuma laughed and hugged her gently.

"I bet you can't wait to tell Chiyo!"

Asuma sighed. "Yoshi, you know her and I broke up."

"I know, but you're still friends, so why not?"

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go get some ramen, my treat."

"Ahem."

The two looked up at the person who had interrupted them. Of course it would be Shikamaru.

"Where….do you think you two are going?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"To get some ramen! Asuma's taking me. Please daddy….please." Yoshino begged, making her teal eyes (like her mother) widen with a pleading look.

Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine…."

"Thank you!" Yoshino removed herself from Asuma's embrace and ran over to her dad, hugging him tight around the middle before leaving with her friend.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome…" he muttered.

-

-

-

Shikamaru, Temari, Shikaku and Yoshino sat in the living room of Temari and Shikamaru's home. Their children, Shotaru and little Shikaku played on the floor with their toys as the adults conversed.

"I don't like it." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Oh relax, it's not a date." Temari said rolling her eyes.

Yoshino grinned. "She's tough, like Temari and I. She'll set him in his place if he does something wrong."

Shikaku laughed. "I have to agree with them on that, Shikamaru."

The younger Nara huffed and pouted.

Temari shook her head and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey I think that's them now." She said hearing footsteps coming up to the front door.

Yoshino and Shikaku jumped up, making their way to the window to get a better view. Shikamaru and Temari gave each other a look and sighed. "Honestly you two are ridiculous." Shikamaru said…..that is before he and Temari made their way to the peep hole on the door.

They couldn't hear anything but they saw Yoshino and Asuma laughing, and then the next thing they saw was Asuma give Yoshino a chaste kiss on the lips. Temari had to hold Shikamaru's arms back to keep him from shadow binding the poor boy.

And then Asuma darted off, leaving Yoshino blushing and stunned on the porch.

"Haha! Pay up Shikaku!" The elder Yoshino said grinning to her husband.

Shikaku huffed and crossed his arms.

Temari turned a tensed Shikamaru's chin so that he was looking at her. "Hey come on, don't worry about it." She kissed his cheek softly. "She's MY daughter after all…..she can take care of herself…trust her."

"Her I trust it's him I don't."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You raised him too, Shikamaru. It's just the overprotective father in you talking."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "I guess you're right."

Temari laughed. "Well duh!" Then she leaned down and whispered. "For better or for worse…..in sickness and in health…..rich or poor…."

She grinned. "I'm always right."

"How troublesome."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SAD, JUST A HEAD'S UP. BUT IT WILL BE GOOD DON'T WORRY :)**


	7. Never Alone

No other sound, than the voice of sixteen year old Asuma Sarutobi, registered in her ears as he told her that her husband, Shikamaru Nara, was dead.

Killed in action.

She felt nothing when she crumbled to the floor, sobbing into her hands, and Asuma knealed down to put his hand on her shoulder.

Nara Shikamaru was dead.

The genius of the Leaf was gone, for good.

**_Four days earlier……_**

_It was a Saturday, the academy was not open, but there at his desk was Shikamaru. He was leaving early tomorrow morning for a mission with his team._

_He groaned._

_He was NOT a morning person._

_If he were a bachelor he would just sleep in, but his troublesome…loving wife, made sure he was on time._

_Tap, tap._

_A yawn and then a mumbled, "It's open."_

_The door creaked as it opened and in walked Temari, speak of the devil, with their two kids in tow. _

_Shikamaru yawned again and stretched. "Hey.." _

"_Thought you might want some lunch." Temari said handing him a lunch box._

"_Thanks, I'm starving."_

_Shikamaru picked up his chopsticks, after having lifted the box top, and was just about to take a bite when he noticed Temari give Yoshino a look that made her look to the floor._

_Shikamaru sighed and put down his chopsticks. "Okay what is it?"_

"_Hu? What do you mean?" Yoshino asked._

"_Why are you acting like you're hiding something?"_

"_I-Im not!"_

_Shikamaru raised an eyebrow._

_Shikaku snickered at his sisters discomfort, however immediately shut up when his mother shot him a look._

_Yoshino sighed. "Fine….uh….mom you ask him!"_

_Temari crossed her arms. "Nope, that's all you."_

_She groaned and muttered something under her breath._

"_Excuse me? What was that? I'm afraid you're going to have to speak up." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Oh fine! Can I please go out with Asuma today? He has to leave tomorrow and he asked me out and I really wanna go! Please please please, dad?" She asked clasping her hands together in a begging fashion, teal eyes wide and pleading._

_Shikamaru looked over at Temari. "Why me?"_

"_You're her father, you decide about the dating thing."_

_Shikamaru looked at his daughter, he closed his eyes and his hands came together in that pose he did when he was thinking. Temari laughed a bit, she hadn't seen him do that in a long time._

_Five minutes passed, and Yoshino didn't budge from her begging position, Shikaku had settled himself in one of the chairs by the window and watched with mild interest._

_Shikamaru finally opened his eyes and looked straight at Yoshino. "Alright."_

_Yoshino nearly burst with joy, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Really? Oh thank you dad!"_

_Shikamaru smiled a bit and patted her back._

_Yoshino got up and ran to the door. "Thanks!"_

_Temari looked at Shikamaru. "Really?"_

_Shikamaru shrugged. "Why not? He's already kissed her I mean what else could….."_

_  
Temari arched her eyebrow, a small amused smirk on her face, watching as realization crept onto Shikamaru's face as he registered what he had just said._

_She had never seen Shikamaru jump up and run so quickly in her life._

"_Wait a minute there young lady!" Temari and Shikaku heard him shout as he chased after Yoshino._

_Mother and son looked at each other and laughed._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_That night, Temari was walking around her and Shikamaru's home._

_Shikaku had decided to spend the night with at his grandparent's house, and Yoshino was still out with Asuma. Probably would end up sneaking in the house sometime in the early morning._

_She had finally convinced Shikamaru that nothing would happen, that they were too young, and that he had nothing to worry about, because after all he had raised Asuma himself._

_Temari snorted and shook her head. 'Probably taught the poor kid that man and woman crap.'_

_She was ascending the stairs when she suddenly stopped._

_She stared at the family portrait, taken when Shikaku was just a baby. Her hard eyes softened as she looked at herself, only a few years younger, holding the sleeping baby with dark hair on his head, and Shikamaru with a four/five year old Yoshino on his shoulders._

_She looked at the picture just to the left of it._

_It was the photo they had taken just after Yoshino's graduation from the academy, her leaf village headband shining in the sun around her neck, the way her mother had worn hers when she was her age. Asuma had somehow managed to sneak into the photo, his hand resting on her shoulder, smiling proudly._

_She stepped up one step to get a better look at the next picture._

_It was a recent one taken of both of their kids. It still amazed Temari at just how much her children looked like their father. Shikaku could have been his twin, well him and Shotaru._

"_Guess all the Nara men look alike." Temari said softly._

_And Yoshino, well she looked identical to her name-sake in her younger years, right down to the hair-style with the three unruly pieces of hair that refused to stay tucked in._

_Temari really didn't mind that her children didn't look like her, they were still hers, and they both had her stunning eyes that changed color from deep blue to pale teal. She smiled and walked up to her bedroom._

_She breathed in and out deeply, her eyes closing. 'Guess Shikamaru's out with his teammates again.'_

_It was kind of funny how now, she could think of him out and about with Yamanaka Ino, and not feel any kind of jealousy or worry. _

'_Probably because she's married….and Shikamaru's too lazy to have an affair.'_

_Temari rolled over onto her stomach and looked out of her window, the moon bathed her in its soft light, relaxing her. Tomorrow she'd wake up, pack for Shikamaru, cook breakfast, wake up Shikamaru, make him eat, make sure he'd showered and put on clean clothes, make sure Yoshino said goodbye, then send him off telling him to stop by his parents house to say goodbye to Shikaku and his parents and younger brother. Then she'd wait for a mission to keep her mind off the fact that he wouldn't be home when she got home._

_She closed her eyes and thought back to their lives before the kids, before the wedding, everything. She had been a foreign visitor from Suna, coming for the Chunin Exams. He had been the lazy slacker that couldn't care less if he made chunin or not. They had fought in the exams and she had lost, but he gave her the win. Later she would be his savior, then he would return the favor. Later still she would return as a jounin, and ambassador from Suna, and he would be her guide. The next time she came it was for a funeral, for his master. She would follow him into the forest and they would share their first kiss. He left the next day then, too. Then he returned and that night was the night of their first time._

_She let out a sigh._

_After that night everything changed, for the better of course, but she wished sometimes she could go back to their teenaged days. When they didn't worry about kids, or jobs, or anything and were just able to be. _

_She especially missed when they were able to just spend time together._

_Between Shikaku getting ready to start at the academy in just a year, Yoshino and her boy troubles, Temari trying to find time to visit Suna, Shikamaru's job, and the fact that they were expecting their THIRD child, they hardly spent time together anymore._

_Temari opened her eyes and looked out the window again, the moon was higher up in the sky, and she wondered if maybe she had dozed for just a moment. She noticed that the bed was still empty beside her, meaning Shikamaru was probably still out. Temari let out another sigh and she got up and went to close the blinds, not noticing that someone else was in the room._

_Her breath caught in her throat when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist._

"_Scared ya." Shikamaru said chuckling a bit._

_Temari rolled her eyes. "Uh huh."_

"_Oh come on admit it….I scared you." She felt him grin against the back of her neck._

"_Well…maybe just a little." She whispered smiling back to him._

"_Coming to bed?" He asked, his arms loosening around her waist just a bit. _

_Temari turned around in his arms to look at him. "You're leaving tomorrow…."_

_Shikamaru looked at her strangely. "Yeah…."_

_Temari frowned. "You're leaving tomorrow…..you're leaving me tomorrow for who knows how many days…..and lately we haven't spent any time together."_

_She lifted her hand up to stop his protests. "So tonight….I want us too."_

_Shikamaru was slowly but surely catching on, when she moved forward and rested her forehead on his chest, her arms wrapped tight around his torso. _

"_Baby…….please lay me down on our bed…….touch me the way only you can. Make me feel like a woman tonight." _

_She said it so softly, and she rarely called him 'baby', and she looked so god damned beautiful how could he refuse?_

_Shikamaru backed up towards the bed, turning them around so that she was beneath him. He kissed her fully on the lips, his hand reaching into her hair to free it from its ties. He backed away to look down at her, with her golden hair in a halo around her head. _

_Shikamaru smiled softly. "You're hair was down that first time…"_

_Temari gave a soft laugh. "Just shut up and kiss me."_

"_Well if you insist." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Shikamaru had actually woken before his wife._

_He looked over at her sleeping figure with a smile, she was out like a light. Not a surprise. How many times had they gone at it? Two? Three?_

_He eased himself off the bed, careful not to wake her, and made his way into the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, pulled up his hair, wrote Temari a note and then made his way downstairs. _

_He entered the kitchen to find his daughter, Yoshino, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She heard him and turned. "Hey dad." She said with a yawn and smile._

"_Morning." He said back, walking over and getting himself a bowl. _

_They sat at the table across from each other, in comfortable silence._

_After they had finished Shikamaru stood up and placed both bowls in the sink._

"_So you're leaving today?"_

"_Yup."_

"_When will you be back?"_

_  
"Dunno."_

_Yoshino frowned._

_  
Shikamaru laughed. "I think you're more interested on when Asuma is getting back than me." _

_Yoshino's face colored. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Sure you don't." Shikamaru smiled knowingly._

_Yoshino rolled her eyes. "Whatever…." She glanced over at him, smiled, and then wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. _

_Shikamaru smiled and hugged her back. _

"_You know I miss you too."_

"_I know, it's just fun to tease you." _

"_Oh shut-up."_

_Shikamaru laughed and leaned down a bit. "You know….Asuma should be at the gate by now….if you wanna say goodbye."_

_Yoshino looked up at her father and smiled. _

_He squeezed her gently and she kissed him on the cheek before she bounded out the door. "Love you dad!" She called._

"_Love you too."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Shikamaru made his way to his parents home, hands in his pockets. _

_He knocked on the door and it was opened by his mother, the elder Yoshino. "Bought time lazybones!"_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."_

_Yoshino was about to shout and scold him when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Shikamaru! Get in here already, your son's about to fall asleep again."_

_Shikamaru laughed and stepped inside, glancing around he finally saw his son on the couch. His arms behind his head and his mouth open slightly, snoring, Shotaru dozed just to the left of him._

_Shikamaru tip-toed behind the couch, leaning his head down between them. _

"_WAKE UP!"_

"_GAHHHH!" They both jumped at least five feet in the air._

_Shikamaru and Shikaku both laughed at their sons' expense._

_Both of the boys looked annoyed, glaring at Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru grinned at them both. "I'm leaving now, see yah later kiddo." He said to his son, ruffling his hair slightly. "You too bro." _

"_Ugh….dad….your too old to say bro." Shikaku said with a yawn and a stretch._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "See yah later." He said with a casual wave over the shoulder._

"_Be safe!" Was the last thing he heard his mother say._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_It was eleven a.m. when Temari woke up, her eyes lazily looked around the room and eventually landed on a note._

_You, for once, overslept. _

_Couldn't bare to wake you up._

_I ate, said goodbye to the kids, and should be back in a few days._

_I love you,_

_Shikamaru._

_Temari stared at the note for a long time._

_Then she freaked out._

_She ran around the house, getting her clothes on and trying to pull her hair up at the same time, falling over in the process. When she was at least descent she ran out of the house, running as fast as her legs could carry her, to the gates' of Konohagakure._

_If she was quick enough she could maybe just catch them._

_She made it to the gate, but no sign of her husband. "Dammit!" She ran a few meters down the path and after a few minutes she was about to just give up and turn around when she heard a familiar voice._

"_Come on Shikamaru-sensei, we gotta get going!" Asuma shouted impatiently._

"_Ahh leave me alone."_

_Temari walked slowly the rest of the way, making it just as Shikamaru was getting up to follow his three students who were walking ahead of him._

"_Shikamaru!" _

"_hm?"_

_He turned just as the blond woman threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, hard._

_Shikamaru stumbled back a bit, putting his hands on her waist, not even having enough time to respond to her kiss when Temari broke away from him and smiled. "Couldn't let you leave without doing that." She said and pulled away completely, turning and strutting down the path back to Konoha._

_Shikamaru watched her, his mouth open. _

"_T-troublesome…"_

_**Present Day…..**_

Temari stood between her brothers.

She stared silently ahead.

At the grave of her husband.

Distantly, she heard her daughter sobbing into the shoulder of young Asuma, her son and brother-in-law's sniffling, her mother-in-law's wailing, and her father-in-law's silence.

It was all so deafening.

-

-

-

She stood outside in the pouring rain, in the backyard of the Nara home. Inside her family, Shikamaru's teammates, and others from the village, were all gathered in mourning.

Out of all the people in there, Asuma was taking it the hardest. He had left during the middle of the funeral and no-one had seen him since, not even his mother or her daughter.

Temari rested her hand on the crown of her stomach. _'History is repeating itself…..'_ She thought grimly.

Temari glanced over her shoulder at the small, grim, gathering.

Her daughter and son were seated side by side, leaning against each other. Chiyo, her niece, was sitting beside Shotaro, patting his back comfortingly. Her brothers and Matsuri were talking with Naruto and the others, about what? She couldn't be sure. Temari frowned and turned, looking at the Nara clan forest. She walked forward, into the forest, into the only place in the world right now that she felt comfort.

-

-

-

Temari sat in the middle of a clearing, the same clearing that she and Shikamaru had shared their first kiss and their first time.

She hugged her knees to her chest.

Just a few days ago she had been waiting for him to return.

**I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no**

Temari clenched her fists. She had waited, he didn't show, and now where was he now?

**I needed You today  
So where did You go?**

He was dead.

Like his sensei, he was gone, and he had said that he would be back.

**You told me to call  
Said You'd be there**

She shut her eyes tight, thinking, praying, that when she opened them he would be there.

**And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?**

"Shikamaru……."

Silence.

"Shikamaru."

Silence.

"SHIKAMARU!"

…..silence.

**I cried out with no reply**

Tears streamed down the side of her face, though you couldn't tell for the rain. Her chest ached with every breath she took. She missed him, his arms around her, his hand in hers, just him around her.

'_No….this can't be it….he can't be gone….he's here…he's here.' _She repeated this in her mind over and over, hoping that willing it would make it come true. She couldn't be alone…she just couldn't.

**And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**

'_Temari….'_

That voice….

She raised her head, hearing her name. She looked all around her, but saw no-one. "…Shikamaru?" She whispered.

She didn't see anything, but she was sure she heard something. Temari was positive that somebody was there, watching her.

"Shikamaru…"

**And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life**

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a pressure against her back, and a chin rest on her shoulder. _'Troublesome woman…' _

Temari shut her eyes tight. "Lazy-ass…."

_A chuckle. "Yeah yeah…."_

"Please don't tell me.....don't tell me you have to go…"

_A nod against her shoulder. "I have to go….."_

The tears slid down her face. "B-but….we can't….you promised me."

**We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**

"_It'll be alright Temari, you're the strongest person I know. You'll get through this. You have to be there for our kids…" She felt a hand on her stomach. "This one too…"_

"But what about me? Whose going to be there for me…?" More tears fell.

_Another chuckle. "I'll always be there, you know that. You may not see me, but I'll be there…." A warm pressure against her lips. _

"_Always…."_

_

* * *

_**So there will be one more chapter! Stay tuned**


	8. After

Deep sigh.

"Asuma…."

"mmm…."

"Let go."

"Nope.."

A giggle and rustling of sheets.

"Asuma!"

"No."

Thump, CRASH.

"OW!"

Yoshino sat up and glared down at him. "I told you." Asuma looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "Woman….why can't you be like your father's side and be lazy." He said getting to his feet and crawling back over to her. Yoshino gave him a smirk. "I'm my mother's daughter." She said with a shrug. "Besides I really have to get go-…"

His lips silenced her and he pushed her back down onto the bed, stroking his hands up and down her sides. Yoshino's eyes began to flutter shut. Asuma grinned with triumph, getting ready for round two, when Yoshino shot him a glare.

Asuma pouted like a little boy.

'_Wasn't that long ago he was one…' _She thought.

It had been exactly three years since the death of her father, Shikamaru. Since that dreadful day, Asuma had spent almost a whole year away from the village. He ran all across the country in search of her father's killer (no-one had known at the time except Asuma and his teammates, but Shikamaru had been killed by a rouge sand-nin), and when he finally avenged him, he spent more time gambling and drinking. When he came back, the chase had obviously aged him, there were lines on his face that had never been there before, and permanent bags under his eyes.

His mother, Kurenai, was overjoyed when he came back. First she cried and clutched him to her, and then she whipped his tale for leaving in the first place. He wasn't the only woman to chew him out though.

Yoshino laughed as she recalled giving Asuma the scolding of his life when he showed up on her doorstep…..not to mention the kiss of his life.

Asuma looked down at her, his blue-grey hair falling in front of his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Yoshino propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him softly. "I gotta get going…" She whispered.

Asuma groaned. "Ah come on baby, don't leave me now."

She rolled her eyes and reached over the side of the bed, searching for her clothes. "Oh hush, I'll be back later tonight."

Asuma grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "It won't be like this tonight."

Yoshino rolled her eyes. "Stop being a big baby, you're supposed to be the mature one."

"Oh you were an old woman from the day you were born." He teased.

Yoshino shot him a glare. "Watch it Sarutobi, I won't hesitate to withhold certain….privileges from you." She threatened. Asuma's eyes widened and he started kissing her face in apology. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Yoshino laughed and sat back up, for the third time now, and reached for her clothes.

Asuma grabbed something off the floor and grinned. "You can't leave without this." He dangled her obi in front of her. "Unless of course, you're planning on walking out of here….with your robe hanging open." He said with a lewd grin.

Yoshino simply looked at him with a grin. "Maybe I will….give the Inuzuka boys a little surprise."

Asuma's eyes darkened and he slowly pushed her back, attacking her neck with kisses and nips as he did. "No…." Yoshino sighed in defeat and stroked his hair gently, calming him a bit. "I was just kidding….." She whispered, kissing his forehead. "Fine….I'll stay….but just this once."

Asuma smiled in triumph at her. "I had a feeling you'd say that!"

Yoshino rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly.

When they parted, something flickered nearby. From the corner of their eyes, for a breath of a second, they both could have sworn they saw the forms of their fathers. One smiling

proudly, the other shaking his head slouching against the wall.

-

-

-

"Shadow possession jutsu!!" Two voices shouted at the same time.

If you had just walked into the middle of the battle, you would have though it was a shadow clone and its creator. But in fact, it was two Nara men. An uncle, and a nephew.

A pair of teal eyes flashed in determination, looking at boy in front of him, who wore a proud smirk.

"Why don't you just give up? Eh, Shikaku?" The onyx eyed Nara taunted at the teal eyed one, he had successfully caught his nephew in his shadow. Yet, his nephew wouldn't stop struggling.

Shikaku looked at his 'uncle' with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm good."

Shotaru groaned. "Come on already, I'm tired!"

Shikaku yawned. "Well….sucks for you then."

Shotaru glared slightly. "Why won't you give up? It's useless to win now!"

Shikaku grinned broadly. "Because……." His fingers twitched just slightly.

Shotaru glare retreated with a look of shock. "I….I can't move…."

The teal eyed Nara took a step forward, his uncle was forced to do the same. "Because…." Another step. "I have my father's will of fire…." He stood at an arms length of his relative. "And that's why….I won't give up."

-

-

-

A pair of hands placed a delicate bouquet of flowers atop a smooth headstone.

A calloused hand reached out and clasped a smooth one.

A couple silently mourned, the loss of their first born son, Nara Shikamaru.

Silence settled between the pair, but comfortable silence. Each thinking in their minds, what they were too upset to voice aloud.

Two tears slid down two different cheeks and dropped atop the name engraved on the cold stone.

_'Is think this every time I come here but…..I'm so proud of you Shikamaru…..everything you were…..are….everything you accomplished, your family, and what you've done for the village. Everything. My son.'_ A father wiped his scarred face free of his tears, he clutched his wife's hand tightly.

_'My baby…..my little baby boy…..It's been three years….I miss you…..and I love you, I may have been tough on you….but I love you, I always have.' _A mother let her tears fall freely, clutching her husband's hand back.

Rustling behind them.

They turned, the sight that greeted them was their boy's friends and teammates, with a bouquet of flowers.

The couple smiled.

The friends smiled back.

All four cried.

-

-

-

Temari Nara held a piece of paper in her hands. It was a note, the last note she received from her husband.

She had been given it, two days after his funeral. There were two, but she only read the one.

When she had received it, it almost made her laugh. Shikamaru really was prepared for everything, he kept two letters on him at all times on missions, one in case he made it alive and the other….well if he didn't. Revamped, over the years of course.

That was what Temari was reading now.

**_Temari,_**

**_If you're reading this, well looks like I didn't make it back home._**

**_I sure wish I'd had all played out the way I wanted it to._**

**_I wish I could give you one more kiss….._**

**_If you're reading this….i'm already home._**

**_If you're reading this, I won't be home to see the birth of our third, our second little girl._**

**_I hope she looks like you, you deserve one to look like you at least._**

**_I hope she fights like me, cause lets face it Temari, we need a sensible fighter in the family._**

**_If you're reading this….one day you'll meet someone new, and that's alright._**

**_I can come to terms with that…._**

**_Just remember that I'm in a better place, and Asuma's here too….can fill him in on everything that's been going on._**

**_And one more thing Temari, promise to visit our field everyday….you know the place….and I promise you that I'll be with you always, as long as you go to that field._**

**_If you're reading this, I'm already home._**

A tear fell onto the paper.

"Mamma?"

Temari wiped her eyes and looked down at the little blond haired girl, with dark onyx eyes looking up at her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why are you crying?"

Temari smiled and shook her head. "Nothing….just…reading…"

The little girl gave her a disbelieving look but said nothing. "Okay…."

Temari folded the note and placed it in the fold of her obi before picking up the child. "Come on, let's get going, you're grandparents are probably waiting."

Temari held the girl to her chest and made her way across the field, towards the entrance of the Nara woods.

"Hey mamma?"

Temari stopped and looked down at her third child, the only one with her hair, the only one with Shikamaru's eyes. "Yes?" She asked softly.

The child put her small hand on her cheek. "Don't be sad…."

The mother looked at her child thoughtfully, before kissing her forehead gently and holding her close. With a smile she said. "Come on…let's get going my little Kage."

As they walked to the edge of the clearing, Temari glanced back over her shoulder. A glimmer shone in the middle of the clearing….and Temari smiled broadly at it.

"Never Alone."


	9. AN: Songs

**Songs that inspired my story:**

_**1) Tears Don't Fall**_

_**2) Oh What a Night**_

_**3) Something in Your Mouth (ehh….about her tattoo in chapter three, and look at the lyrics to the song)**_

_**4) 100 Years**_

_**5) It Won't Be Like This for Long**_

_**6) Two Worlds One Family**_

_**7) Like a Woman**_

_**8) If You're Reading This**_

_**9) And of course, Never Alone!**_

_**Songs that I listened to while writing this, look hard enough and you'll see some of the lyrics in the chapters. Or themes from the songs in the chapters.**_

_**Anyway, it is....fini!  
**_


End file.
